Data transferred to a partitioned database is not always successfully inserted into the partitioned database. For example, data that is of a wrong data type, that fails to satisfy a table constraint, or the like may be prevented from being inserted into the partitioned database. If data is being transferred to the partitioned database in a restartable environment, then there will need to be safeguards to prevent any data not successfully inserted into the partitioned database from being lost or duplicated in the event of a restart.